


The Relative Merits of Donuts Versus Danishes

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is carrying a box up the stairs, a box that contains everything he owns that had been stored at the Consulate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Relative Merits of Donuts Versus Danishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).



> Written anonymously for Keerawa for Valentine's Day 2008.

Ben is carrying a box up the stairs, a box that contains everything he owns that had been stored at the Consulate. Now that Ray had convinced him to move in, it seemed prudent to gather his belongings and move them to Ray's – no, _their_ apartment, as well. The box is large and awkward and he has gently refused Ray's help as he climbs the stairs. Ray and Dief follow close behind, arguing about the relative merits of donuts versus danishes.

He smiles as he listens to them, glad that the seem to have a genuine affection for each other. It would have been difficult for him if his two best friends had _not_ gotten along. His smile grows wider and he has to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud as he realizes that Ray is _losing_ the debate.

 

-fin-


End file.
